Volcano Devil Slayer Magic
Volcano Devil Slayer Magic (火山の滅悪魔法, Kazan no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic that allows its users to harness and manipulate the element of volcano and its additional attributes in order to slay s; in a more specific way, the user of this Magic is able to fully utilize different forms of volcano's activity, such as , scorching , burning , etc. Though this Magic is a single-elemental one, it is equal to Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic and Dual-Element Devil Modes in both destructive power and might. Moreover, due to the history and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Volcanic Devil Slayers are often called as Mulciber Bringers ( , Marushibā Buringā lit. Volcanic Exorcist Mages). So far, Shirota Kaen is the sole known user of this Magic, the one, who spent half of his life in order to master it. Description Overview Volcano Devil Slayer Magic is a sub-type of very rare Devil Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by two categories of human beings: Demon Hunters ( , Dēmon Hantāzu lit. Demon Power Users) and Devil Slayers ( , Debiru Sureiyāzu lit. Evil-Destroying Mages). This Magic allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Demon's one; more correctly, Hunters and Slayers are able to change their physical body to match the corporeal body possessed by demons of any kind, be it Etherious, for instance, which also grants them various characteristics, that are typical for their demonic mentor. Volcano Devil Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control a specific element that could be named as volcanic element, from any part of their body and can use it in melee combat or for other purposes. By means of volcanic element, people usually mention the power of lava or magma, which in their turn can be considered as a combination between the two elements, fire and earth. However, it will be only the half of truth. The Volcanic Hunters and Slayers can utilize different aspects of volcano with their magic, which commonly called as Volcanic Materials (火山性物質, Kazansei Busshitsu): they can create a flow of burning lava and a barrage of scorching magma rocks, which is similar to Magma-and-Lava-related Devil Slayers and other Slayer Mages; they are able to utilize some things that are known to be volcanic ash and dust, a result of natural volcano eruption harnessing the volcanic particles sent into the air, also on a serious note they can be used quite differently; and the last but not least, Volcanic Glass, the most unusual, but at the same time useful thing, created on a hard terms by masters of Volcano Devil Slayer Magic. All the volcanic materials, which are incorporated in this type of Magic are different from their standard Magic counterparts, because of their demonic nature; Volcanic Demon Slayers can make their body a makeshift weapon unique to themselves and themselves only to the point, that they are able to even turn into their element itself, the form which is renown as the true essence of a demon's existence, and with their nature, it truly becomes a very serious tool in order to achieve the upper hand in different life situations. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Volcanic Demon Hunters and Devil Slayers like other Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the demonic mentor's one. First of all, it must be said, that they become totally invulnerable to the... volcano element. Yes, indeed, it can be unbelievable, but Volcano Devil Slayer Magic user is naturally immune to the effects of their own element, meaning that they're totally immune to magma, lava, volcanic ash-dust-glass. All these elements cannot even scratch the user's body, not to mention some serious harm. Moreover, they're immune to the volcanic materials that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, and can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own strength and energy, which also an incredible thing, as Volcanic Hunters and Slayers can recover themselves with all types of volcanic materials, however, with each type on different levels. On the other side, they cannot consume the volcanic elements that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Also, which is quite incredible and unbelievable too, Volcanic Devil Slayers are also resistant to the effects of fire and earth natures to some extent, though they cannot control them. Because of their fire-natured elemental parts, which have a much hotter temperature than fire, they don't give a single word to the Fire Magic and its other types. In addition to it, as somewhat mountain-related thing, Volcanic Hunters and Slayers don't react on the earth element at all too, because they can produce it in their own way. But, as it was mentioned, even if they have such dominance over the fire and earth elements, neither they're able to consume it, nor to control and manipulate. Also, it is hinted that some Mages indeed can deliver some damage to the Volcano Devil Slayer Magic user with their fire and earth, but on what terms this happens is still unknown. Interestingly, the use of Devil Slayer Magic, is corrupting a mage's souls to a sufficient enough degree for... will be added soon. Element Traits It was said earlier that Volcanic Devil Slayers make a use of several, but close-related volcanic materials, which are incorporated in this Magic, and that which are different from standard volcanic elements. The generated volcanic materials can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, with almost every element. *'Lava' (熔岩と溶岩, Yōgan to Yōgan lit. Solid Lava and Liquid Lava): Lava is can be utilized within two states - solid and liquid. In case of solid, it can be compared to somewhat magma element, however they differ from each other in terms of temperature and its base. Usually, solidified lava can maintain the temperatures from 650 to 750 °C (1,202 to 1,382 °F), but when a true master of this Magic makes his moves, he easily can reach the temperatures of 750 to 950 °C (1,380 to 1,740 °F) and higher. In case of liquid, the user is able to create a typical erupting lava, which temperature can reach the temperatures of 1,600 °C (2,910 °F); the usual utilization of liquified lava consists of creating the flood, flow and torrents from lava, in order to make an attack on their targets. *'Magma' (岩漿, Ganshō): Magma is a pre-state of erupted lava, as people usually know it. Magma is a complex high-temperature fluid substance, which temperatures are in the range 700 °C to 1300 °C (1300 °F to 2400 °F), but on some occasions and/or just by the wish of the user, created magma may be as cool as 600 °C or as hot as 1600 °C. Volcanic Demon Slayers is able to create quite solid structures with their magma, like different weapons, armory, etc. and something like magma-based bombs, which, when thrown, explode with not only the magma parts, but with solid lava too. The usage of such magma bombs can be compared to a real volcano eruption, but on a small scale. **'Volcanic Glass' (火山硝子, Kazan Garasu): Volcanic Glass is a final application of Volcano Demon Slayer's element. They're able to create it with their own powers, then they reach the masterful control over their magical powers and able to change the basic structure of their magma parts. With this element, the user is able to create a much stronger structures and things, which are on a far greater level, than its magma counterpart. Moreover, with Volcanic Glass, the user is able to somewhat mimicry other fellow Demon Slayers, for example, Iron, Sand, Earth Demon Slayers, etc. *'Volcanic Ash & Dust' (火山灰と火山塵, Kazanbai to Kazanjin): Volcanic Ash and Dust are both an essence of fragments of pulverized rock, minerals and volcanic glass, created during volcanic eruptions and measuring less than 2 mm in their diameter, also this term rarely refers to merely all products of volcanic eruption, even with larger measuring. When utilized within the Magic, the user can create a big amount of Volcanic Ash and Dust, which they can utilize as tool for disguise and as quite handful combustible material; it should be noted, that the Ash and Dust are different from each other, though they almost look like the same thing. The Volcanic Dust of Volcanic Demon Slayers is also known to be more combustible, while the Volcanic Ash is more utilized within other purposes. Also, both of these things can be properly enhanced with Wind Magic, as this Magic will only blow the volcanic material away on great distances. **'Volcanic Ash Soil' (火山灰土, Kazanbaido): V.A.S. is an addition to the initial Volcanic Ash. The user is able to mix their ash with the earth element to attain a bit of control over it and also to have another, enhanced material to their magma-natured explosions. All in all, with such twisted and different nature, Volcanic Demon Slayers are able to become a real threat to almost anyone, who even dare and can be considered as a person, who may give a real challenge to them. With their unusual nature and element, Volcano Demon Slayer Magic users are counted as the persons, who are superior to the Fire, Earth, Magma and Lava Demon Slayers and they're capable of defeating their inferior-like counterparts. On the other hand, with great power there is a great price and responsibility come. In order to fully, properly and masterfully utilize this Magic to its utmost limits, Volcano Demon Slayer Magic users need to maintain quite hard training and years of practice. It is no strange thing, that the only known user of this Magic, Yonshi Quarto, a man who lived for almost half a century, stated, that he trained hard enough to blood-and-sweat for twenty years of his youth, and then spent almost quarter of century to really understand and properly use his powers. Also, it is known, by the words of Yonshi, that there is no Volcanic Demon Slayer, who was or is able to attain the power of Dual Element Devil Mode (モード二要素魔, Mōdo Niyōsoma) because of their nature, so it is hinted to be the truth. Subspecies Abilities *'Volcanic Activity' (火山活動, Kazan Katsudō): coming soon... Spells Basic Spells Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells Alternative Modes Devil Force Devil Force ( , Debiru Fōsu lit. The Power of Demon Kind: Human Curse): Devil Force is the final stage of the Demon Slayer Magic, the embodiment of the ultimate power which Demon Slayers may possess, though the exact conditions to invoke it vary from person to person. When entering the said form, the user’s body fully transforms into the element the Demon Slayer has in their possession, through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles. Such form change grants them the enhancement of their physical traits, like strength and speed, and demonic abilities they have, improving their combat capability significantly. Demon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Demon Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Demon Slayer's entire body turns into their element, after activating Demon Force they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Demon Slayer Magic provides to the user. Trivia *This magic was approved by Per-chin. *The author created this article, because he will need it for his new plot series. Also, he was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation too. *Initially, this Magic was meant to be Lava Demon Slayer Magic (熔岩の滅鬼魔法, Yōgan no Mekki Mahō). However with the desire to create something special and interesting, and moreover, with the wiki revision of both Demon Slayer and Devil Slayer Magics, the author created Volcano Devil Slayer Magic, a Magic with far new element and traits, rather than simple lava. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Volcanic Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction